


Sceo Week; Day 6 Clothes Sharing

by Prospero_Caliban



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Appendicitis, Hospitalization, Laundry, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospero_Caliban/pseuds/Prospero_Caliban
Summary: Scoot invites Theo to share an apartment and the rollercoaster that comes with it. Also, they find a way of sharing heir clothes without noticing.





	Sceo Week; Day 6 Clothes Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 6th day of Sceo Week 2019.  
> Special Thanks to Demon Dust that made this a lot better by correcting it. Especially since my cry for help was only two days ago.  
> I haven't written something this big in English in a long time, so any mistakes that appear are mine.

Scott

Okay, so I don't know when it started, this exchanging of clothes. One night, after a random encounter with another supernatural that thought we were trying to claim his territory, Theo's shirt got torn apart and bloody. By the time we got back to the apartment, he was shivering. Something about lower core temperature and being a science project (his words).

"So, would you like some clothes?" I asked while searching in my bag. "It's probably not a good idea to go around looking like a murder victim."

"I wouldn't be the victim Scott." There was a time where that would have put a feeling of unease in me but now I can see it as self deprived and half warning.

Theo has a larger frame than me so there was little chance at one of my shirts fitting him comfortable. A jacket was the next best thing I could offer.

Theo looked at me with just a fraction of a second’s of hesitation and then took it. I went to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

"Thank you, Scott. I suppose there won't be any more attacks tonight so you should get some rest." Was all I could hear before the front door shut while I was in the kitchen.

"Huh." was all that left my mouth.

After that and a few more fights with some wendigos, sliths and a particular slime we ended with a pile of clothes from each other.

The thing with Theo's clothes (besides the fact that every other item he owns is a hoodie) is that it has this lingering scent of anguish.

The pack didn't understand why I asked Theo to be my roommate in college, but living off-campus made sense and with someone that knew about the supernatural also made sense. Theo was the only part that didn't, hell it barely made sense for me, but I needed to do it.

The fear from the first time I fought side by side with Theo was not forgotten, I don't think I will be able to ever forget it, but I was starting to see that even that was something from another time.

When I told him his face was set in determination so I decided to broach the subject before his usual smirk made an appearance.

"Theo, I need someone that can help me to have some semblance of a normal life. With help at school or with whatever supernatural decides to come after me."

I only saw a blank face but beneath I was being able to detect something more.

"Fine, but I choose the colour of the walls."

I supposed that was the best answer I could hope for.

The next few days were a hailstorm of boxes and stairs. Not to mention the paint. The pack helped but also tried to tell me what a colossally bad idea the whole thing was. It didn't help that Theo used his signature smile every time someone broach the subject.

The first time I noticed something off about Theo's scent was right after we painted. I was in the shower when I caught his usual scent but beneath it, there was an aroma of real amusement. Theo usually was very careful about his chemosignals so the fact that he let it slip spoke volumes. A part of me also thought "misdirection" but for the moment I chose to ignore it.

One day I was going out for a run so I grabbed a hoodie that was lying on the sofa. Later when the heat allowed the scents to hit my nose I realised it was one of Theo. I had every intention of returning it to Theo after washing it, but with college and the usual supernatural shenanigans, it slipped my mind till laundry day when I found it at the bottom of the basket.

Theo

Scott really should take better care of himself. I get that people's lives matter, but that's not an excuse to not do laundry or have dinner.

That's the reason why those activities, more often than not, end up in my hands.

Washing our clothes in only one cycle makes more sense, not only for the savings in water but also for the time I don't waste on multiple trips to the laundry room.

It was such a small change in things that I can’t tell how it became a thing. I suppose that when our clothes started smelling like the same detergent it became easy to confuse the items. One day on my way out to my job at the local bookstore I grabbed a jacket from the hanging hook. It was later on the street when I put it on that I notice the scent of forest and stone beneath the detergent. I would have gone back upstairs, but I was already late and didn’t think Scott wouldn't mind.

After that, it was one thing after another with our clothes. I started to notice that my hoodie, more often than not, ended up on Scott for his daily run or that when I left the apartment I did it with one of Scott's jackets.

Maybe it's only a very good deception on my part but feeling Scott scent on me made me feel like I truly belong someplace.

But of course, that cannot continue because I'm a science project fair experiment. Who would thought that even if I can heal from a claw to a lung my appendix can burst like anyone else?

Scott

I was leaving my classroom and getting ready for my next class when I got the call from one of Theo's co-workers at the bookstore. For a moment I thought Theo was making an elaborate practical joke, but when the terror in the guy voice didn't recede I had to admit it was either a great performance or Theo's appendix had actually burst and he was on his way to a hospital. 

That possibility scared me more than everything. All I could picture was Hayden lying on a metal table, bleeding black. It conjures things like the Dread Doctors, straps, and underground labs where screams died. Was that what made me run after the call ended? Ten steps in I knew there was nothing I could do to help Theo in a hospital with a very human pathology — and that I was gonna lose classes — but since when has logic dictated how feelings work?

Theo

Damn it. I hate the feeling of anaesthetics when you wake up. Everything seems fuzzy and slow. I must have had a very generous anaesthetist because I could tell by the way it felt that the dosage was overkill. Then my next thought was how messed up it is that I know that.

Then back to the shadows. In my experience it’s s better to roll with it when that happens.

The next time I woke it was to someone pulling my robe up to check the stitches on my abdomen. I´m not shy with my body and I was drugged out of my mind, but a little warning would have been nice.

When I finally put my thoughts together, after what feels like hours, Scott walked in with more than a little concern in his eyes.

Scott

“Hello Theo,” I said with a hushed voice. Funny how a hospital room makes people do that.

Theo looked a little pale but otherwise in good shape.

“Your doctor said that I could be with you for a few minutes. She also said that not every day she gets to treat a werewolf,” I said and watched in amusement at Theo´s surprise “I know, how the hell the supernatural it´s still a secret is beyond me.”

“Mmh, yeah right,” He said dragging the words a little “Sorry I think the drugs are slowing me.”

“It's okay. Apparently, it was a special cocktail for the healing factor but she said you’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“How long—” He asked trying to focus his eyes.

“Just yesterday. I tried to see you but bureaucracy got in the way. By the way, I found my missing jacket.”

“Yeah?” He asked a little more alert.

“I was looking for some clothes in your closet to bring them and I stumbled on my jacket and a pair of hoodies,” I said trying to convey that it wasn't a problem.

“The thing with the clothes man!” Theo said placing his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

“I brought a blanket, one of mine” This time I wasn’t going for the casual tone. And Theo must have sensed it because he opened his eyes but kept them on the ceiling.

“When your co-worker called to tell me what happened I was worried sick and not just in the friendly way I would be for anyone in my life. I think that we’ve moved past that and I want to see where it goes.” I said and catch my breath because apparently, I said that in just one breath.

“Okay. But Scott…” And that was when a nurse came in to tell me that I had to leave.

Theo

Did that happen or were the drugs this hospital uses not approved by the FDA?  
The next time I woke up it was night and I had a blanket that smelled like Scott and I was pretty sure that I couldn't imagine that in my wildest dreams. Also, I was grateful because the hospital was freezing. My mind was clearer and I could finally analyze Scott words. I too wanted to know what was happening between us but there was the fact that I had baggage concerning Scott's welfare and the pack. I didn’t think that I would deny Scott anything but…

Hell, no!! I have always been selfish and if Scott wants to see where we can go I’m not gonna get in the way.

With that, I pulled the blanket to my face and inhaled the scents that I had come to recognize as home. Maybe indulging myself with Scott was a bad idea but that was a problem for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I Know the story has enough plot holes to pass a whale through it (if you're very cruel to animals).  
> But I enjoyed writing it and Sceo has become a favourite of mine.  
> Thank you for reading till the end.


End file.
